Suave Dicotomia
by Lazy Liesel
Summary: O que havia de tão diferente entre elas? Uma distinção tão enunciada que as tornava extremos opostos. Talvez fosse isto que as mantinha afastadas, assim como era mentira aquele esperançoso ditado "Os opostos se atraem." [Two-shot] [Shoujo-ai] [MariaxMisaki] [ErikaxSubaru]
1. One - Relutante e Explícita

**NOTAS: Esta é a primeira de uma série de two-shots cujo objetivo é estender o universo das fanfics de Kaichou wa Maid-sama, abordando outros casais além do protagonista. Contém shoujo-ai (romance platônico entre mulheres). Boa leitura!**

Remexeu os dedos entre os fios escuros, em nervosismo. Como assim ainda não decidira?! Sozinha em sua sala, a presidente do Conselho Estudantil fitava à sua frente um problema que julgou insolúvel. Todos os seus subordinados decidiram com tanta facilidade! Ou eles apenas responderam sem qualquer reflexão? Iria puni-los severamente se o descobrisse!

Suspirou pesadamente diante do rumo de seus pensamentos; estava evitando o principal tópico: ela ainda não decidira que carreira seguir, mesmo tão próxima do final do ano letivo. Que tipo de exemplo ela seria se nem ao menos tinha certeza de sua orientação vocacional? Era uma piada, uma irresponsável!

― Ayuzawa-san, te encontrei! ― murmurou uma voz feminina conhecida, avançando em sua direção para abraçá-la. ― Que sorte! Achei que era a única neste prédio a esta hora.

Desanimada, Misaki nem ao menos afastou a animada Miyazono Maria, apesar de suas tendências explicitamente lésbicas. Nunca se esqueceria de quando a mulher declarara-se para ela, à frente de todos os alunos que competiam na quadra. De como o ciúme que sentira ao perceber o contato íntimo entre a loira e Usui converteu-se em perplexidade diante de suas preferências.

Naquele momento, no entanto, sentia-se apenas uma incompetente. Há algumas horas atrás o desespero tomou-lhe enquanto mirava a folha em branco; no entanto, até mesmo esse se esvaiu com o tempo. Os ponteiros estalaram e lá estava ela, sem uma resposta digna e sem uma carreira decidida.

― Por que está tão triste? ― indagou Maria, consciente do estado da maior.

Sempre tinha de fitá-la de baixo, mesmo em seus saltos, já que a diferença de mais de quinze centímetros de altura entre elas não era transposta com o uso de um simples par de sapatos. Porém, perto de sua aluna, considerava bela este contraste físico, assim como o psicológico. Quer dizer, pensava, os opostos se atraem!

― Não me diga que foi o Takumi... ― supôs, indignada. ― Ele vai pagar!

― Não... não foi ninguém. ― Era evidente seu desânimo, tão distinto à sua natureza tenaz. ― Fui eu mesma.

Voltando seus olhos ao mesmo objeto que a mais nova fitava, Maria descobriu a razão de tal comportamento. O teste vocacional. Ah, de uma aluna excelente e presidente excepcional, todos iriam esperar por uma resposta imediata e primorosa. Contudo, para a professora substituta, Misaki era bem mais do que apenas uma aluna acima da média ― suas falhas e dúvidas também lhe interessavam. Na verdade, **tudo **naquela colegial tão esforçada e rígida, e simultaneamente tão meiga e envergonhada, lhe interessava.

― Tudo isto por causa deste pedaço de papel? ― Seu tom era terno ao menosprezar o citado.

― Não é só um pedaço de papel, é...!

― Você vale muito mais do que isto, Ayuzawa-san ― declarou, sincera, a loira.

Distinta à animação efusiva costumeira, a voz da mais velha era compatível à sua idade. Transmitia segurança e conforto à presidente, como uma conselheira que deveria ser devido à função que exercia no colégio. E Misaki realmente livrou-se de parte de seu desalento com as palavras da mulher, o suficiente para corresponder-lhe o sorriso brando.

― Obrigada, Miyazono-sensei.

Ao vislumbrar a expressão tão suave da morena, Maria não se conteve e a abraçou em meio a elogios entusiasmados, enquanto a envolvia num abraço estreito. Seus seios volumosos tocavam o corpo da garota menos avantajada, que corou violentamente com a proximidade, gaguejando súplicas para que a deixasse.

― É bem típico de você, Ayuzawa-san ― murmurou a mulher ao afastar-se. Logo completou ao fitar o rosto confuso da mais nova: ― Consegue resolver os problemas dos outros, mas tem dificuldade de resolver os seus próprios.

Um estalo se deu na mente da presidente, que exclamou "É isto!" para em seguida apanhar a folha em branco e preenchê-la rapidamente. A cada linha escrita, seu ânimo crescia, explícito em seu sorriso de satisfação. É isto! Após inserir todos os dados no documento, leu e releu o que havia registrado para ter certeza de suas palavras. Por detrás da garota sentada, Maria encontrou entre os parágrafos o curso pretendido. _Direito_.

Acompanhou a maior quando esta levou os papéis ao departamento adequado, alegre diante da mudança de humor da aluna. Vê-la feliz era sua própria maneira de encontrar a felicidade. E aqueles poucos momentos em que passaram juntas foram preciosos o suficiente para que desejasse que fossem eternos. Seus anseios, entretanto, foram frustrados com uma ligação recebida pela morena, na qual sua gerente pediu sua participação num evento do café de última hora.

― Miyazono-sensei, quer vir comigo? ― convidou Misaki, um tanto embaraçada. ― Como agradecimento à sua ajuda.

De maneira nenhuma iria recusar.

...

Atarefada diante do atendimento a tantos clientes, a morena pouca atenção pôde lhe disponibilizar. No entanto, somente observar seu entusiasmo que a todos contagiava, ciente de que era em parte responsável pela recuperação deste, já lhe era o bastante. Como ela estava linda, mesmo vestida como homem! A todas as garotas do recinto encantava com seus bons modos, e seu conforto diante da situação era uma esperança a mais à mulher homossexual. E se, um dia...?

Afastou suas próprias expectativas ingênuas, ciente do amor recíproco da maid por seu namorado. E, apesar de odiá-lo com todo o seu fervor por roubá-la de si, não poderia culpá-lo por se apaixonar por tal garota irresistivelmente adorável. Afinal, era com ele que Misaki encontrara seu primeiro amor e ― mesmo que não quisesse admitir ― era Takumi que despertava nela aquele enrubescimento tão lindo e próprio de uma garota apaixonada.

_E vê-la feliz era sua própria maneira de encontrar a felicidade._


	2. Two - Serena e Vivaz

**NOTAS: Aqui está o final desta humilde two-shot. Espero que gostem, e boa leitura!**

Todas as funcionárias do Maid-Latte diferiam-se uma das outras de maneira marcante, devido às personalidades contrastantes. Porém, as quatro concordavam num ponto em comum: sua funcionária mais nova, Misaki, era uma garota esforçada, teimosa e, sobretudo, incapaz de perceber certos fatos óbvios. Como o que uma das clientes, uma bela loira voluptuosa, estava apaixonada por ela.

Diante do assunto, Satsuki apenas desconversou, pois apesar de sentida pelos sentimentos não-retribuídos da mulher, já tinha como fantasia o romance da maid com Usui. Honoka, desinteressada em paixões e amores, recíprocos ou não, voltou ao seu trabalho com o mesmo empenho e dedicação. Contudo, as duas restantes refletiram sobre o assunto em seu intervalo conjunto.

― Nunca iria imaginar que Misaki-san seria atraente até mesmo para uma mulher ― revelou Subaru, branda mesmo diante da surpresa.

― Mas ela já não chama a atenção de tantas garotas quando se traveste? ― argumentou Erika, energética diante do suposto amor proibido.

― As clientes relacionam sua imagem à figura masculina ― retrucou a outra, fitando-a através de seus óculos.

― Bem lembrado ― desanimou-se a ruiva. Logo recuperou-se: ― Acabei de recordar quando você mesma se vestiu como homem para aquela audição.

― Não lembre, por favor ― pediu a morena, sombria diante da memória.

Para Subaru, foi simples mascarar-se como um rapaz ao vestir um terno e esconder os longos fios escuros com uma peruca, já que seu corpo era isento de grandes curvas. No entanto, para a colega mais nova, cuja imagem remetia à de uma mulher sensual, era impossível utilizar de tal disfarce, devido ao corpo com sinuosidades muito bem marcadas.

Além das evidentes distinções físicas, o estado de espírito e o comportamento de ambas também pertenciam a âmbitos opostos de um mesmo espectro. Enquanto a ruiva, mais nova, era espontânea, bem-disposta e com interesses um tanto pervertidos, a mais velha, morena, revelava-se tranquila, estável e desinteressada em tudo além do essencial.

― Eu não acho nada errado o amor entre duas mulheres ― opinou Erika, repentinamente. Para distrair-se, planejou um pequeno jogo que despertou-lhe um sorriso. ― Por exemplo, eu poderia muito bem me apaixonar por você.

― Momento muito oportuno para declarar-se. ― A outra arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas.

― Entre na brincadeira, sim?

― Acho que somos diferentes demais para darmos certo ― expôs a morena de óculos, aceitando o passatempo da pequena folga.

― Pois eu acho que as diferenças são um tempero que deixa a relação mais divertida ― replicou a universitária, empolgada.

― Iríamos brigar demais por motivos bobos ― supôs Subaru, lentamente absorvida para aquele entretenimento.

― Brigas sempre terminam na cama! ― exclamou a outra, instintivamente, e após um silêncio curto, ambas riram diante da situação inusitada.

Tratando-se de uma simples forma de matar o tempo livre, prosseguiram na defesa e ofensiva de um fictício relacionamento entre elas mesmas. Em alguns momentos, a discussão tendia para um tom mais sério; em outros, as risadas eram constantes. Contudo, Subaru aceitou sua derrota, condescendente, quando a mais baixa levou adiante uma série de elogios que a deixaram um tanto constrangida ― algo tão raro a alguém centrado como ela mesma.

― Você venceu, Erika-san ― cedeu, estendendo a mão suavemente para que o fluxo de "galanteios" cessasse. ― Já podemos parar de brincar.

― Mas não era uma brincadeira. Eu estava falando sério.

Em seus olhos avermelhados, a confusão honesta revelava a veracidade de suas palavras; entretanto, antes que pudesse manifestar-se, a gerente adentrou para lhes informar do reinício do expediente. Adquiriu então sua postura profissional: sem deixar-se abalar com nenhum devaneio, integralmente dedicada ao atendimento de seus "patrões".

Vislumbrá-la pelo canto dos olhos, todavia, foi inevitável, e em alguns momentos, seus olhares se cruzaram em meio ao salão lotado. Radiante, o sorriso com que Erika lhe correspondia transmitia-lhe uma segurança que ela queria sentir naquele momento, mesmo que externamente seu sorriso brando nada transparecesse de sua pequena confusão interna.

Na verdade, na mente de ambas ardiam a dúvida, as lembranças, os questionamentos. Perguntavam a si mesmas como tão afetadas devido a um diálogo leviano, e regressavam alguns passos diante da resposta. Mal sabiam que estavam impondo a si mesmas as barreiras que há pouco tempo tentaram romper com as anteriores hipóteses formuladas durante o lazer.

Ao final do serviço, iriam ambas para o ambiente tradicional de seus próprios lares, no costumeiro trajeto, se a ruiva não tomasse a iniciativa de chamar-lhe para um passeio. É claro, menosprezou-se a outra, seria sempre conformada com o estado natural das ocasiões. Era Erika a avançar, a levar adiante o estagnado. Em sua auto-depreciação, não considerou o fato de que ambos, a comodidade e a inquietude, deveriam ser balanceados para o êxito em uma relação.

― Desculpe-me pelo convite tão repentino. ― Erika não estava realmente arrependida, mas buscou amenizar a grosseria à sua maneira.

― Sou eu que devo me desculpar por não sugerir eu mesma ― reconheceu a morena, sentindo o peso da responsabilidade em seus ombros.

― Não tem de fazer tudo só porque é a mais velha. ― Deixou de andar para medir-se, lado a lado, e complementou com uma risada. ― Nem porque é mais alta.

Descontraído, o som das gargalhadas encheu, de maneira inexplicável, o ambiente externo, completamente aberto. Como em uma sinestesia, transmitia calor e naturalidade, como se não existissem erros ou culpas ― ou melhor, como se os desconsiderasse por completo. E, levada pelos modos livres e naturais da outra, Subaru tomou uma de suas mãos. _Discretamente, é claro_.

― Espero que não se importe ― sussurrou, preocupada.

Era a única maneira que encontrou de transmitir a ela a sensação quente e agradável que lhe preenchera ao ouvi-la rir. E descobriu um certo orgulho pessoal ao dar o primeiro passo desta vez. Uma pequena vitória, a alguém acostumado apenas a assistir as conquistas alheias. E, para sua satisfação, a outra somente estreitou mais o aperto de seus dedos, em consentimento.

_Um pequeno gesto que fez nascer para ambas a esperança de que não existiam restrições no amor._


End file.
